The Unexpected Rival
by White Melancholy
Summary: It's Yunoki's birthday and he's gonna celebrate it with a party! What's interesting from this party is, he's going to introduce his girlfriend! My first ever published fic and I totally suck at summaries, so just read to find out...


**The Unexpected Rival**

Made by chocolateicecream301

Disclaimer: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI. It's not mine in a million billion years, sadly...

---

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yunoki-sama!!" a music department student with red curled hair said, together with her two other friends, one with brown hair and the other with green hair. They are fans of Yunoki Azuma, a third year student who is very popular and worshipped by half the population of the school, or in short, the girls.

"Why, good morning, girls," Yunoki started, and even though he's not finished yet, the girls had almost fainted. Then he continued, sending his princely smile that can make every girl, well, most girls, faint.

"It's such a nice morning, isn't it?"

"Yunoki-sama!!!" every single girl in the front gate said in unison, fainting altogether after Yunoki smiled at them. Looking at the girls swoon over Yunoki like that, a certain red head that had just arrived all tired because of running to school, sweatdropped.

'Those girls will never change… Not even a bit,' the red head thought, smiling. Unfortunately for her, the prince of harem caught her smiling all to herself like a crazy person.

"Ohayo, Hino-san," the purple-haired prince said to the girl.

"Ohayo, Yunoki-senpai," she said, then tried to run away from his sight by walking to her class as fast as she can.

When she was in a place where no one was around, she suddenly felt an evil aura behind her.

"Why do you always have such a stupid face in the morning? Are you crazy or something, smiling to yourself?" Yunoki whispered in the red haired violinist's ear.

"Y-Yunoki-senpai!" Hino said when she realized that the evil aura she sensed before came from her senpai.

"You should get going, Hino-san, you'll be late for class," Yunoki said, smiling like a prince.

'Demon,' Hino thought, but she snapped out a second later then ran to her class as quick as a lightning. After seeing that, Yunoki too went to his class, chuckling.

"You never cease to amuse me, Kahoko."

----------

"Okay, class, that's it for today's lesson. By the way, before you go off to lunch, I have an announcement for you. You are all invited to Yunoki Azuma's birthday party on this Saturday, which is unfortunately, two days from now. It's a formal party, so I guess you should wear dresses and such, like how you would go to the graduation ball. The venue will be in the Royal Hotel's Grand Ballroom, and it will start at 7 pm. Based on the note I got, you are obligated to bring a date to the party. That's all. Oh, wait. There's another note. It says that Yunoki Azuma will introduce his girlfriend to all of you on that birthday party of his," the teacher said.

"Yunoki Azuma has a girlfriend????" all of the students in the class shouted in unison, except for Hino and her two friends.

"Yunoki-senpai has a girlfriend? Well, that's new. We totally have to go," Nao said.

"You're right!! But we have to get a date first, then we could go," Mio said. Then she suddenly looked at Hino with glowing eyes.

"Kaho-chan!!! The Violin Romance will finally come true!!! I call this a Birthday Violin Romance!!" Mio said, excited.

"What are you talking about, Mio-chan?? And anyway, that name makes no sense at all," Hino said, sweatdropping.

"I agree with her, Mio-chan," Nao said, nodding. But then, she continued, "But I'm wondering, who will your date be? Is it gonna be Tsukimori? Or maybe it'll be Tsuchiura??"

"Or maybe Hihara-senpai??" Mio said, with the same excitement.

"What about Shimizu-kun??" Nao asked Mio.

"Let's leave him out, he has Fuyuumi-chan," Mio answered firmly, but still excited. Then, the two best friends of the female violinist asked her in unison.

"Who is it gonna be???"

"Mio, Nao, you're scaring me…" Hino said. They were so busy talking; they didn't even know that the teacher had already gone out. A while later, she realized that they didn't even mention Yunoki.

"Hey, I just realized. You didn't mention Yunoki-senpai," Hino said after a while.

"Well, of course he won't be your date!! He's the king of the party, and he even said that he'll introduce his girlfriend!! Wait a minute! Don't tell me that you're his girlfriend!!" Mio said, getting all excited again.

"Of course I am…not!!" Hino said. She paused after saying am on purpose, to see how her friends looked like.

"Oh my god, I thought you said of course I am," Nao said.

----------

Hino was leaning on the railings, enjoying how the wind felt on her skin, when suddenly the door to the rooftop where she's in right now slammed open. It revealed a cheerful guy with green, almost lime, hair, carrying lots of food.

"Kaho-chan!!!" Hihara said, approaching Hino.

"Hihara-senpai!!" Hino said, smiling.

"Are you practicing?" Hihara asked with a big smile planted on his face, sitting down on one of the benches.

"No, I'm just looking around. Wow, that's a lot of food you got there," Hino replied, grinning.

"You want some?" Hihara offered some of his food to Hino.

"No thanks, senpai. I don't feel like eating, and I'm kinda full anyway," Hino said, declining his offer.

"Hey, Kaho-chan," Hihara said.

"Yes, Hihara-senpai?" Hino replied.

"You've heard the announcement about Yunoki's party, right?" Hihara said.

"Yeah, the teacher announced it before," Hino said, sitting opposite to Hihara.

"Well, w-w-wouldyoucomewithmethere?" Hihara said quickly.

"Sorry, senpai, I didn't hear you quite well," Hino said.

"I-I was s-saying, w-would you c-c-come w-with me t-to the p-party?" Hihara stuttered.

"Oh, that's what you were saying," Hino said. Then she continued, "Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt."

"Really??" Hihara said, very happy.

"But unfortunately, I can't go with you," Hino said, finally, looking very sad.

"Eh? Someone asked you already??" Hihara asked, disappointed.

"Well, you can say that," Hino said.

"Are you gonna tell me who it is??" Hihara said.

"No! You'll have to find out in the party!!" Hino said, grinning, then ran out of the rooftop. On the way downstairs, she bumped into another green-haired guy, which is none other than Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, a pianist from the Gen Ed department.

"Hey, watch it, Hino," Tsuchiura said, looking at the girl in front of him, smiling.

"Whoops, sorry, Tsuchiura-kun," Hino said, smiling back.

"Were you practicing? Oh, no, you don't have your violin with you, so that means you weren't," Tsuchiura said, trying to start a conversation.

"Where are you going, Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino asked.

"I was going to the roof, looking for you, actually," Tsuchiura said.

"Oh, I see. Why were you looking for me?" Hino asked curiously.

"I was gonna ask whether you already have a date or not," Tsuchiura said, looking away, trying to hide his blush.

"We're talking about the date for Yunoki-senpai's party, right?" Hino said.

"Yeah," Tsuchiura replied, nervous about her answer.

"S-sorry, I can't go with you," Hino answered, looking down.

"Oh, that's okay. Someone asked you already?" Tsuchiura asked, disappointed.

"Y-yeah," Hino replied.

"Oh, okay. By the way, is anyone in the roof?" Tsuchiura said.

"Uh, when I left Hihara-senpai was still there," Hino said.

"Hihara-senpai?" Tsuchiura said.

"Yeah. Well, see you around, then, Tsuchiura-kun," Hino said, walking away, going to her class.

"Bye," Tsuchiura said.

----------

"So, Kaho-chan, have you got a date?" Mio asked.

"Uh, no, why did you ask?" Hino replied.

"She said that because she got one," Nao answered for Mio.

"You got one?? Who is it??" Hino asked, all excited.

"It's Sasaki from the soccer club," Mio answered.

"Oh, he's Tsuchiura-kun's friend, isn't he?" Hino said.

"Yup. He's in our class, just in case you haven't realized, since your head is full of Tsuchiura," Nao said.

"What are you talking about, Nao-chan??" Hino said, blushing.

"Nothing, I was just joking, you know, Kaho-chan," Nao said.

'Am I really that fun to tease??' Hino thought, remembering about Yunoki.

"Well, what about you, Nao-chan?" Mio asked.

"What?" Nao said.

"Have you got a date?" Mio asked.

"Of course not, who would ask me of all people to be their date?" Nao said.

"Oh, maybe Kaho-chan could recommend you to the people she's going to dump," Mio said, smiling slyly.

"Let me ask you one question, Kaho-chan. How many people asked you to be their date so far?" Nao asked.

"Uh, a-actually, t-two," Hino said, stuttered, to be exact.

"Two?! And you rejected BOTH of them??" Nao said.

"Uh, well, yeah," Hino said.

"Oh, my, poor them," Mio said.

"I feel sorry for them. By the way, who asked you?" Nao said.

"Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun," Hino answered.

"You rejected both of them??? Oh my god, if I was you I'll ACCEPT both of them!" Mio said.

"Well, it couldn't be helped," Hino said.

"Chotto matte. Don't tell me that you're waiting for someone else to ask you??" Nao said.

"From the most possible candidates, only one person still hasn't asked you yet," Mio said. Then Hino's two best friends looked at each other, nodded, then said in unison,

"Tsukimori Len!!"

"No, why are you thinking that I'm waiting for Tsukimori-kun??" Hino asked.

"Well, it's because he's the only one that hasn't asked you yet! Tsuchiura-san and Hihara-senpai asked you already, and you dumped them. That means you'll be going with Tsukimori-san!" Mio said, with glowing eyes.

"Mio-chan, you forgot to say that the Violin Romance will finally come true," Nao said.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to say that," Mio said.

'Once again, they didn't even consider Yunoki-senpai,' Hino thought. Then she suddenly felt an urge to go to the rooftop again.

"Hey, we still have about 10 minutes left right?" Hino asked her friends.

"Yeah, why?" Mio said.

"I'm going to the rooftop again. Looking for some fresh air, before class starts. I'll be back soon," Hino said, walking to the rooftop.

"Okay, then," Nao said.

----------

"Yunoki-sama!"

"Do you really have a girlfriend, Yunoki-sama??"

"Why are you doing this to us, Yunoki-sama??"

That is what the girls have been saying every time they got a chance to talk to Yunoki. Yunoki was totally annoyed by those fan girls of his, but he still managed to cover his annoyance.

"Well, then, if you really want to know, just come to the party and see for yourself," Yunoki said, smiling, then walked to the roof.

"Yunoki-sama!!!" the girls squealed for the billionth time today maybe.

When he reached the roof, he found himself leaning on the railings.

'I need her presence so badly right now,' Yunoki thought to himself. Then suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a Gen Ed student with red hair.

'Well, well. What a coincidence,' Yunoki thought, smirking evilly.

"Well, what do we have here? What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you, _Kahoko_," Yunoki said, smiling slyly.

"Would you please stop teasing me, Yunoki-senpai?" Hino said walking towards the purple-haired prince of harem, then leans on the railing beside him.

"You know what; I shouldn't have put that other extra note about introducing my girlfriend. Because of that news, those stupid fan girls became more annoying," Yunoki said, his voice filled with irritation.

"Why are the students obligated to bring a date, anyway?" Hino asked out of curiosity.

"Just for fun," Yunoki answered shortly.

"Mio and Nao have been asking this silly question about who's gonna be my date for your party, you know," Hino said.

"Hn," Yunoki ignored Hino.

"They were asking whether it would be Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun, or Tsukimori-kun. And you know what, Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun actually asked me before at lunch," Hino continued.

"And what did you do? You didn't accept them, did you?" Yunoki said, pulling Hino closer and took a strand of her red hair into his hand.

"Of course not!" Hino exclaimed.

"Good girl. Here's your reward," Yunoki said, then kisses Hino on the lips.

"W-w-what was that for?!" Hino said, blushing from head to toe.

"You never cease to amuse me, my sweet Kahoko," Yunoki said.

"Since when did I become yours??" Hino exclaimed, still blushing.

"What did you just say?" Yunoki suddenly said, his eyes showing an evil glint, approaching Hino. Hino took some steps backwards, until she met a wall, again. Yunoki pinned her on the wall, as usual.

"Just kidding. I'll wait for you in the front gate after school. You're going to my house again today," Yunoki said, chuckling.

"Senpai!! Stop teasing me!!" Hino said, but Yunoki ignored her and just walked out of the door, leaving her all-flushed.

'He'll never change,' Hino thought, smiling.

(**A/N:** Let's jump to the next morning… I'll let you imagine what happens to Hino in Yunoki's house… ^^)

"I'm LATE!!! I'm late! I'm late!!!" Hino exclaimed while running in the sidewalk. For the countless time, she was late again. Suddenly, a black car stopped next to her and the window slid open, revealing her bipolar senpai.

"Come inside, I'll give you a ride," Yunoki said.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," Hino said, still running.

"I've never said that this was an offer," Yunoki said, opening the door, and then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"…"

"Why are you so silent?" Yunoki said after a while of awkward silence.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Hino said.

"Okay then, in that case. You're no fun today, Kahoko," Yunoki said.

"Senpai," Hino said.

"I told you not to call me senpai or worse, my last name," Yunoki stated.

"What do you think will happen after tomorrow?" Hino asked.

"I think no other guys would dare to come close to you," Yunoki said shortly.

"I think the fan girls would be enraged," Hino said.

"Not really," Yunoki said.

"Why are you answering me so shortly? I'm just trying to start a small talk," Hino said, pouting. Then suddenly, she was pulled into a kiss by the purple-haired bishounen sitting beside her. She kissed back, and after a while, Yunoki pulled back.

"You look so cute when your face is all red," Yunoki said, chuckling.

"Makes me wanna kiss you more," he added, whispering in her ear with his evil voice.

"Yunoki-senpai!!!" Hino exclaimed, her blush darkening.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Kahoko," Yunoki said, with an annoyed look.

"Gomen," Hino said, looking down.

"Right, we arrived. I'll get out first," Yunoki said.

"Good morning, Yunoki-sama!!!" the trio of worshipful fans said in unison.

"Good morning girls," Yunoki replied with his princely fake smile put on. While the girls are busy greeting him, Hino slipped out of the car, not getting any attention from the other students.

'Lucky, no one spotted me this morning,' Hino thought while sighing. Soon enough, she arrived in her class and walked to her seat, finding her two best friends talking.

"So you're going with Tsuchiura-san to the party?" Mio asked Nao.

"Yeah, your date recommended me yesterday, remember?" Nao answered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that the four of us walked home together yesterday," Mio said.

~Flashback~

"Oi, Tsuchiura, I heard you were dumped by Hino-san," Sasaki started, grinning.

"Yeah, Kaho-chan told us. Was that true, or was it just because she was hiding the truth?" Mio said, supporting her so-called date.

"That's true, she said someone asked her already," Tsuchiura said.

"Someone did ask her already, but she rejected him, so she's not supposed to have any dates," Nao said.

"Yeah, she said Hihara-senpai asked her, and she rejected. When she was going downstairs from the roof, she ran into you, and you asked her, but she rejected as well," Mio said.

"Well, Tsuchiura, if you're dumped by Hino-san, why not go with her best friend right here? It's much better than going with Amou Nami; don't you think so, Mio-chan?" Sasaki said.

"Yeah, you're right. Nao-chan hasn't got any yet," Mio said.

"But, then, Tsuchiura-san, if you don't want to, it's okay," Nao said.

"That's fine. I'm kinda curious about Yunoki-senpai's girlfriend, and since we can't go if we have no date, let's just go together," Tsuchiura said.

"Okay, in that case," Nao replied.

~End Flashback~

"Sooo, you're going with Tsuchiura-kun, ne, Nao-chan?" Hino said suddenly, making both of her friends surprised.

"Kaho-chan, when did you arrive?" Nao said, still surprised.

"When you started talking about your date," Hino answered, taking her seat.

"Well, I wonder who will get your other leftover," Mio said.

"What do you mean by leftover?" Hino asked.

"By leftover I mean the person you rejected," Mio explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, it could be anyone," Hino said.

"Maybe Mori-san or Shouji-san," Nao said.

"No, Mori-san is going with Hihara-senpai's accompanist, since she can't possibly go with Shimizu-kun," Hino said, sweatdropping at the memory of her accompanist discussing about who's the best guy in the concours with Amou Nami last time.

"Why would she wanna go with Shimizu-kun?" Mio asked.

"Let's just say, she's a fan of his," Hino said. After she said that, her two best friends sweatdrop.

"What about Shouji-san?" Nao asked.

"I heard from Shouko-chan that Shouji-chan wasn't able to come. I also heard from a rumor that Shouji-chan didn't want to come because Tsukimori-kun won't accept her to be his date," Hino replied.

"Speaking of Tsukimori, did he ask you yet?" Mio said.

"Why would he do that? I don't even think that he's going. He's totally not that type of person," Hino said.

"Nope, he's definitely going. Tsuchiura-san said so," Mio said.

"If Tsuchiura-kun said so, then he's going. It must be his pride again," Hino said.

"He's gonna ask you for sure!! The Violin Romance will come true!!" Mio said with twinkling and glowing eyes.

"Well, well, speak of the devil," Nao said, when she heard the other Gen Ed students sighing in awe when a certain Music student with azure hair walked into the class.

"What do you me-oh, Tsukimori-kun," Hino said.

"May I have a word with you, please, Hino-san?" Tsukimori said.

"Uh, yes, of course," Hino said, then following Tsukimori out of the class.

"Hey! Don't worry, just take your time! Ishikawa-sensei is absent today!" Nao exclaimed.

"Ugh, Nao," Hino muttered. And then, Tsukimori and Hino were walking around in the school, heading for the garden with the bells, since they thought that nobody would be there, and they'll get more privacy. What they didn't know is someone was watching them from the hallway's glass window when he was going to class.

"Huh? I wonder what they're doing down there," Yunoki said. He was with his cheerful and happy friend Hihara at that time.

"Who are you looking at?" Hihara asked, looking out the window as well.

"Them," Yunoki answered shortly. Hihara knew who exactly his best friend was looking at. He saw the two violinists walking together. Suddenly Hihara's expression changed.

"Hey, Yunoki, do you think that they're going out?" Hihara asked.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Yunoki said, still looking at the two violinists, getting very irritated and jealous inside.

"Well, uh, because, yesterday I asked Kaho-chan to be my date to your birthday party, and she declined. Then I saw Tsuchiura-kun, found out that he asked her too, but Kaho-chan also rejected him. I'm really curious about who her date is!!! I've been wondering if her date is Tsukimori-kun, and as you can see for yourself, they're walking together," Hihara said.

"So, does that mean you don't have any date? Because you can't come without one, you know. It will be a real shame if my own best friend couldn't attend the party," Yunoki said, smiling.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't know who to ask," Hihara replied, looking so sad because he can't come to his own best friend's birthday party.

"Just go with Miyabi then," Yunoki offered, still smiling.

"Go with Miyabi-chan? Are you sure? I don't even think she would go with me to her onii-sama's party. I think she would have a better guy to go with," Hihara said.

"No, she'll go with you if I ask her to. She wants to attend the party but I didn't allow her, so she'll do anything to get inside the room," Yunoki said.

"Well, if you say so," Hihara said.

----------

"So, Tsukimori-kun, what do you have to say?" Hino said.

"I was wondering if you'd go with me to the party," Tsukimori said.

"Oh, not you too… I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. Someone asked me already," Hino said.

"Oh, that's okay," Tsukimori said.

"By the way, Tsukimori-kun, it's pretty unusual for you to attend a party," Hino said.

"Well, that's because I was forced to go by someone," Tsukimori said, irritated.

'Oh, so that's what Tsuchiura-kun means by he'll certainly go to the party… My, what pride…' Hino thought, sweatdropping.

"What's wrong, Hino-san?" Tsukimori asked.

"Nothing, ha-ha-ha, I was just thinking about something, ha-ha," Hino said.

"Well, Tsukimori-kun, I have to go back to class now. Ja ne!" Hino exclaimed, running towards the Gen Ed building.

After Hino left…

"I feel so sorry for you, Tsukimori-kun. Kahoko-san dumped you…" a very familiar irritating voice (to most participants in the concours) was heard coming from behind Tsukimori. He turned around and found none other than the Amou Nami eavesdropping at their conversation, now revealing herself.

"A-Amou Nami," Tsukimori said, a little stuttering.

"Well, then, Tsukimori-kun, aren't you curious about who Kahoko-san's date is?" Amou asked.

"It's none of your business," Tsukimori said.

"Well, I can see that you're curious. How about being my date so you and I can enter? Don't worry, Tsukimori-kun. As soon as we enter the ballroom I'll be busy taking pictures and you can do anything you want. It's not like I want to go with you or anything, I mean, who would? Even Kahoko-san rejected you," Amou said.

"Deal," Tsukimori said, walking away.

"Yeah, tomorrow's gonna be an interesting event," Amou muttered to herself while walking away from the park.

----------

It's now around 6.45 pm on the day of the party. Tsuchiura was standing in front of the ballroom door, waiting for his friend Sasaki and his date Mio, together with Nao. Then he saw his trumpet player senpai arriving with a bishoujo in a traditional kimono.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Hihara exclaimed when he saw Tsuchiura and ran towards him.

"Hihara-senpai! Uh, and who is this date of yours? She's not a student in our school, but yet she seems very familiar," Tsuchiura said, after looking at the girl with Hihara. She had dark brown hair; it was tied in a high bun, so he doesn't know how long her hair is exactly. She was wearing an expensive-looking light purple kimono with some pink cherry blossom flower prints here and there which really looks good on her.

"Yeah, who is she, Hihara-senpai? She's so beautiful," Nao said.

'Who's this girl? She has a very high fashion taste, even though it's very traditional, she really looks extraordinary. You can tell from how expensive that kimono looks. She must be very rich,' Nao thought.

"My name is Yunoki Miyabi, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou-san. I am Yunoki Azuma's little sister, and if you can recall, we've met once in one of onii-sama's fiancée candidate incidents. It's very nice to meet you again," Miyabi said, and then bowing low.

"Oh, yeah! You're Miyabi-san, the girl we met when Hino was posing as Yunoki-senpai's fiancée!" Tsuchiura said.

"Yes, you're right," Miyabi said.

"So she is Yunoki-senpai's sister, huh?" Nao said.

"Oh, Tsuchiura-kun, you're with one of Kaho-chan's friend. What's your name again, oh, Nao-chan!" Hihara said.

"Yeah, I'm Nao, one of Kaho-chan's best friends. My friend Mio is not here yet and we're kinda waiting for her," Nao said.

"Oh, I see. Hey, wait a minute! That's Amou-san!!" Hihara exclaimed.

"And she's with Tsukimori!" Tsuchiura added.

"What?! Amou-san with Tsukimori-san?! No way! I thought Tsukimori-san was going with Kaho-chan!!" Nao said.

"Oh! It's Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai, and Nao-chan!!" Amou exclaimed, and then approached them, dragging the very sick looking Tsukimori with her.

"Amou-san, are you his date?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Yep, and it's all because he got dumped by Kahoko-san!" Amou said.

"Tsukimori-san was dumped by Kaho-chan??" Mio said, suddenly showing up with her date, Sasaki, Tsuchiura's soccer teammate.

"Yeah, and that makes me very curious," Amou said, rubbing her chin.

"If Kaho-chan's date is not one of you three, who is he?" Mio said.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Tsuchiura said, walking to the man in a black suit and shades who is guarding the door, holding a name list.

"Name and class?" the guard asked Tsuchiura.

"Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Gen Ed 2-5," Tsuchiura said.

"Date?" the guard asked again.

"Kobayashi Nao, Gen Ed 2-2," Nao said.

"Okay, name listed, you're allowed to enter," the guard said, ticking the names. Then, Tsuchiura and Nao entered the ballroom.

"Name and class?" the guard asked Sasaki.

"Sasaki, Gen Ed 2-2," Sasaki said.

"Date?" the guard asked again.

"Takatou Mio, Gen Ed 2-2," Mio said.

"Name listed, you're allowed to enter," the guard said, again ticking. After that, Sasaki and Mio entered the ballroom.

"Name and class?" the guard asked Hihara.

"Hihara Kazuki, Music 3-B," Hihara said.

"Date?" the guard asked again.

"Yunoki Miyabi," Miyabi said.

"Sorry, your name is not listed. You can't enter," the guard said.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear what you just said," Miyabi said, shooting a death glare at the guard.

"Your name is not listed, what's your name again? Yunoki Miyabi-san, ah!! Miyabi-sama!! Forgive my rudeness!! Of course you can enter, Miyabi-sama!" the guard said, bowing to Miyabi.

"Now that's better. But still, I'm going to talk with onii-sama about this rudeness of yours. He might fire you," Miyabi said.

"Gomenasai, Miyabi-sama!" the guard said again.

'She's pure evil,' everybody who watched that scene thought.

"C'mon, let it go, Miyabi-chan, we're making everybody wait," Hihara said.

"I guess you're right, Hihara-san," Miyabi said. Then both of them went inside the ballroom together. When they entered, people from outside could hear some sighs when they saw the beautiful sister of the Yunoki Azuma.

"Name and class?" the guard asked again, this time to Tsukimori.

"Tsukimori Len, Music 2-B," Tsukimori answered.

"Date?" the guard said.

"Amou Nami, Gen Ed 2-1," Amou said.

"You're allowed to enter," the guard said.

"Wait. Mister, can I ask you a question?" Amou said.

"Yes, what is it?" the guard said with a bored tone.

"Has a girl called Hino Kahoko from General Education department class 2-2 arrived?" Amou asked.

"Hino Kahoko, Gen Ed 2-2, huh. Her name is not on the list, miss," the guard said.

"What? How could that be? It's supposed to be there! Let me check!" Amou said.

"Here, this is the list of class 2-2," the guard said, showing Amou the checklist.

"Yeah, you're right, her name really isn't on the list," Amou said.

"See? I told you. Now you should go in, you're making all the people behind you wait," the guard said again.

"Fine then," Amou said, again, dragging Tsukimori inside the room. When they entered the room, everyone was in shock, looking at that odd couple.

"Hmph, Amou Nami and Tsukimori Len!" a student said, resisting his urge to laugh.

"Amou-san! You should take a picture of you and your date then put it on your newspaper's front page!!" another student said.

"Shut up!! If you don't shut up I'm gonna put every single pictures of your most embarrassing moments in the front page!! And I'm serious, I really have those pictures," Amou said.

"Oh, it's Amou-senpai and Tsukimori-senpai," Fuyuumi said shyly.

"Tsukimori-senpai? And Amou-senpai?" Shimizu said, sleepily.

"Eh, look who it is!! Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun! My, you two look good together!" Amou said. Fuyuumi blushed, but in contrast, Shimizu just yawned like he doesn't care about anything in the world.

"Fuyuumi-chan, I'm feeling sleepy, wake me up when Hino-senpai comes," Shimizu said, walking towards a table, pulled a chair, then sleeps.

"S-Shimizu-kun," Fuyuumi said.

"Fuyuumi-chan, do you have any idea who Kahoko-san's date is?" Amou asked.

"No, I don't," Fuyuumi answered.

"Something fishy is going on around here," Amou said.

"What do you mean by that, Amou-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Hino-chan's name is not on the list, and nobody knows who her date is. She rejected the three most possible candidates, which are Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun, and Tsukimori-kun. Isn't that weird?" Amou said.

"Well, everything is weird because you forgot someone, Amou-san," Miyabi said, suddenly coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, you're Hihara-senpai's date. Who are you anyway?" Amou asked.

"My name is Yunoki Miyabi, Yunoki Azuma's younger sister. I believe this is the first time we meet, so it's not surprising that you did not recognize me, Amou-san. I've met Hihara-san, Tsuchiura-san, Tsukimori-san, Shimizu-san, and also Hino-san before, but I've heard some, uh, comments, about you from onii-sama and Hino-san," Miyabi said.

"Oh, so you're Yunoki-senpai's younger sister. I'm Amou Nami, a second year in the General Education department, nice to meet you. Are you close to Kahoko-san?" Amou said.

"Yes, we meet often. So you're in the same year as Hino onee-sama, I mean, Hino-san and in the journalism club, am I right?" Miyabi said.

"Yes, and what did you just call her before?" Amou asked.

"Sorry, just forget it. And who are you?" Miyabi said, turning her attention to Fuyuumi.

"M-my name is Fuyuumi S-Shouko, a first year in the M-Music department. I play the clarinet," Fuyuumi said.

"Oh, so you're Fuyuumi-san! It's very nice to meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you from Hino-san. You're a year older than me, and that makes you around Takashina Ayano-sama's age," Miyabi said.

"Takashina Ayano?" Amou said.

"She's one of onii-sama's ex-fiancées," Miyabi said.

"ONE OF his ex-fiancées?!" Amou exclaimed.

"Yes, don't you know that he has different fiancées every single week? But he gets rid of the ones he's not very fond of by using some lame excuses like I already have a fiancée," Miyabi explained.

'Oh my, that guy is really something else. How many ex-fiancées does he have?!?!' Amou thought.

"Oh, right! I wanna ask you something, Yunoki-san! Do you have any idea who Yunoki-senpai's girlfriend is?" Amou asked.

"I know who she is, but I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough," Miyabi said, walking away.

"Oh, she's not fun at all. Is everyone in their family as well-mannered and shortly, perfect as she and her brother are?" Amou said, and then she sighed.

Suddenly the main door of the ballroom opened, revealing Yunoki and Hino, his girlfriend. Yunoki's arm was wrapped around Hino's waist. Everyone in the room except for Miyabi was stunned by the couple's appearance. And then, suddenly Miyabi ran towards them.

"Onii-sama! Hino onee-sama!" Miyabi exclaimed.

"Miyabi-chan! I thought Yunoki-senpai, eh, I mean Azuma, didn't allow you to come!" Hino said to Miyabi. She was wearing an elegant and expensive purple strapless dress with gold embroidery on the chest part. The middle to bottom part of her dress was ruffled nicely. She carried a gold glittery satin purse with her, and if anyone notices, she was wearing gold high heels with REAL diamonds on it.

"I allowed her to come because Hihara needs a date," Yunoki said, smiling. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was tied in a ponytail with some strands of his hair let loose (**A/N:** Imagine his look on the second selection. If I remember correctly, that is the only black suit he wore, since he usually wears white suits, if you haven't noticed.)

"Oh yeah, Hihara-senpai didn't have a date because I rejected him," Hino said. After that Miyabi ran back to the others.

"Amou-san! You were so curious about who onii-sama's girlfriend is, weren't you? Why don't you come with me there and take a close look? And please everyone, come with me, I'll introduce you to her," Miyabi said, taking them to her onii-sama and his girlfriend.

"She's such a bishoujo. What school does she go to? And not to mention that she looks so rich! Look at her dress! And her purse! And her heels!!" Amou said.

"She goes to Seiso Academy, also, Amou-san," Miyabi said.

"Really? I don't think I've seen her before," Amou said.

'Wow, that is an extraordinary make over you did to Hino onee-sama, onii-sama. Even her best friends can't recognize her,' Miyabi thought.

"Onii-sama! Onee-sama! These people really want to meet you two so badly. They have been asking me if I know anything about your girlfriend, you know, onii-sama," Miyabi said to her brother.

"Wow, Yunoki Miyabi-san even called her onee-sama. So, who are you, Yunoki-senpai's girlfriend-sama?" Amou asked.

"Nami-san, you don't recognize me?" Hino said.

"Nope, have we met before?" Amou said.

"We meet at school everyday, Nami-san!!! Miyabi-chan, tell me, do I really look that different?? My best friends can't even recognize me!" Hino said.

"You look really different, indeed, Hino onee-sama. You look, um, rich and beautiful," Miyabi said.

"Really?" Hino asked.

"And the dress is really nice, did you pick it for her, onii-sama?" Miyabi said.

"Yes, I did," Yunoki replied.

"I knew it!! You really have a perfect fashion taste, onii-sama! The dress really suits Hino onee-sama!" Miyabi praised her brother.

"Hino onee-sama?!" Amou exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that you're Kaho-chan?!?!" Mio and Nao said in unison.

"HINO KAHOKO?!?!?!?!" all the students who came to the party said in unison after they heard Miyabi say Hino and the two friends say Kaho.

"Wow, they finally recognize me," Hino said.

"Kahoko-san, so you're the famous girlfriend of Yunoki Azuma!" Amou exclaimed once again.

"Well, yeah, and that's exactly why I rejected you three," Hino said.

"Well, this is unexpected," Tsuchiura said, shocked.

"S-s-since w-when?" Hihara stuttered.

"We've been going out for about two months now," Yunoki said.

"W-why didn't y-you t-tell me??" Hihara asked.

"Well, you were also hiding the fact that you liked Kahoko, right?" Yunoki said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's t-true," Hihara said, still stuttering.

"Since when did you become this close?" Tsuchiura asked.

"We had always been close to each other. It's just that you guys didn't notice it. If you ask me, between us I've always been the one closest to her, without you noticing. That's a shame, you really should have known who your greatest rival is," Yunoki said, smiling, and then kissed Hino on her forehead.

"Really, you're an unexpected rival, Yunoki. I've never thought that you of all people would be Kaho-chan's boyfriend!" Hihara said.

"I agree with you," Tsuchiura said.

"You can count me in also," Tsukimori said.

"But well, since our curiosity is already answered, let's party!!" Amou exclaimed.

"Yeah!!!" everyone said in unison.

Lucky for Hino, Yunoki's three most loyal fan girls were stuck outside the door asking the guard to open it for them. Their names weren't typed in the list 'accidentally', and to add to that, they didn't have any dates because of their loyalty to their precious Yunoki-sama. That's a shame; they didn't get to scream at Hino for taking Yunoki away from them…

---

_**chocolateicecream301's Notes**_

This is my first published fanfic, so please bear with it!! It's originally made for Yunoki's birthday, which is on June 18, but because I was grounded and can't use internet for the whole school holiday, I couldn't post it until now!! You know, this one shot took 19 pages in Microsoft Word; I can't believe I made this in 2 days and 2 nights… Sorry if the title didn't really match the story… I'm really bad at making titles, most of the fanfics I wrote were untitled (that's why they're not published ^^)!! Also, sorry if the story sucks… If this story is a success, I'll try to find a title for my chaptered fanfic and publish it here!! Well, then, thanks for reading, and please review!!! I'll appreciate it!!

By the way,

Happy Belated Birthday, Yunoki-sama!!! ^_^


End file.
